Conventional police batons were at one time in the form of a rigid, one-piece, elongate, inextensible structure of solid cross section. More recently as shown in U.S. Pat. 5,160,140, there is disclosed a two-piece structure comprising a rigid, elongate, tubular structure and a rigid, elongate shaft disposed in the tube and movable therein relative to the tube from a contracted position to an expanded position. The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,140 which has been sold in the United States of America for many years and therefore is prior art to the invention of this application allows the police officer to carry the police baton much more easily when it is in the collapsed position.
The present invention is an improvement over the police baton shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,140.